


Good Morning, I Love You

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: Jack decides to make Bitty breakfast in bed, with a little surprise.





	

_CLANG!_

Jack paused, listening for any signs of stirring upstairs. He leaned down and quickly grabbed up the metal batter scoop that had slipped out of his hands. Gently placing it in the sink to avoid more noise, he reached over and grabbed a spoon. This would have to work.

When he had a plate with four mostly-round pancakes on it, he flipped one over, made a small incision in the middle, and stuck something inside before turning it right-side-up again and moving it off to the side slightly. Jack placed the plate on a tray, along with butter, syrup, the necessary silverware, and a glass of orange juice. He is nothing if not exact.

Slowly, he made his way upstairs to the door of the bedroom, careful not to spill anything on the tray. “Bits?” he asked quietly, nudging the door open. Jack smiled at the sight of Bitty sprawled out in his bed, clothes rumpled, arms reaching out and clinging to a pillow. He set the tray down on the table and sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “It’s time to wake up.”

Bitty’s eyes blinked lazily open as he focused on Jack’s smiling face above his. “Mornin’,” he yawned, wearing a similarly blissful expression. 

“I made you breakfast,” said Jack, gesturing to the tray next to him.

“Really?” Bitty asked. “You didn’t have to do that, honey,” he said, looking understandably cautious as the food was set in his lap.

“You should’ve seen the rejects,” Jack said half-jokingly, thinking of the mound of pancake mistake that was sitting in his kitchen trash can at that moment.

Bitty patted his arm and went to cut into the first piece. “Why is that one off to the side?”

Jack’s eyes flicked away, the same way they always did when he was hiding something. “That one’s special. Save it for last.”

Bitty shrugged and continued on with his meal. It wasn’t too bad, actually. One side was slightly more done than the other, but they had good consistency.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Jack asked out of nowhere.

Bitty coughed, the bite he’d just taken nearly going down the wrong pipe, and he pounded on his chest until it went down. “ _Lord_ , Jack. _Timing._ ”

“Sorry," Jack apologized, offering the juice. “But, really. I love you so much, Bits. Before you… I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to feel like this about a person. There were times when I thought I would end up being alone for the rest of my life, or when I thought what I had _was_ love, or when… Anyway. My point is, maybe you should start on that other pancake now.”

The food had been all but forgotten by now, and Bitty was jolted back to his spot on the bed by Jack’s last sentence. “What?”

Jack pushed the plate forward insistently. “Trust me, just try it. That one’s the best.”

Bitty narrowed his eyes in suspicion but did as he was told. “I don't see why this is any diff-” he started before his fork hit something solid in the middle. “If this is just a solid block of protein I swear to the good lord above--oh.” What his fork pulled out of the dough was not, in fact, protein. It was a ring.

“Jack, are you-”

“Will you marry me?”

Bitty looked from the ring covered in crumbs to Jack’s hopeful face.

_This. Boy._

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered, grabbing Jack’s face and pulling it closer to kiss him fiercely.

“Is that a yes?” Jack asked, pulling away.

“Oh, _honey_.” Bitty went to kiss him again when he was stopped by his mind finally registering the fact that his lap was damp.

“Dammit,” Jack whispered as he quickly stood, picking up the now-empty orange juice cup and removing the rest of the tray so Bitty could slide out of bed. “I’ll clean it up, don’t worry about it, it’s my mess,” he insisted. “You go get in the shower, I can fix this, it’ll be okay.”

“Jack,” Bitty said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. Jack froze, looking at the boy staring up at him with love in his eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

… Or it would have if the smoke alarm had not chosen that moment to start beeping incessantly. Though Jack has mostly gotten the art of pancakes down, he had yet to grasp the concept of turning off the stove when you’re finished.

**Author's Note:**

> This... I don't know. It was supposed to be fluffy domesticity, and then it turned into a proposal fic, and then it turned into wow-my-children-are-the-most-awkward-things-on-this-planet-i-love-them-so-much. Also I totally didn't throw myself into writing this to avoid the political disaster that is America right now, that would be ridiculous.


End file.
